ernandaprecurefandomcom-20200214-history
Murasaki Ayaka
Murasaki Ayaka 'is the third Cure in ''Music♪ Precure! (Love❣) She is a girl who always excited and make people laugh, she smart at her study but excellent at her sport, especially Basketball, she is the Captain of Basketball Club in Kiseki no Kyoku Public Middle School. Her alter ego is '''Cure Forte . Appearance Winter Outfit Ayaka has short, bob yellow hair with two strands of her hair tied up with a small ribbon in the right side of her hair. Her eyes is deep yellow. Her casual outfits consists of a frilly long light orange dress with red button and magenta arm sleeves with frilly tips, a long dark brown socks and deep orange colored shoes. Summer Outfit Cure Forte - Prequel As Cure Forte, her eye color change from deep yellow to orange, her hair color also change from yellow to deep orange, her hair style change drastically into two long pigtails with curly tips with strands tied up together with the pigtails. She has one glowing orange wings on her left side of her head, a golden tiara, a pair of white round shaped earrings, a white choker on her neck, orange long arm protectors with ribbons on the elbow and orange white colored boots with red circle brooch on them. She has orange and red colored dress with light red circle crystal on her middle chest with strings on them, she also have a deep orange short-like pants underneath, she also have a short white ribbon on her right back pelvis and short deep orange ribbon on her stomach, her Melody Compact attached on her left pelvis. Cure Forte - Sequel Personality Reino is a second year student at Kiseki no Kyoku Public Middle School, and the Captain of Basketball Club in her school, she is a super energetic and always excited girl, she always want to make people around her happy, she have many funny jokes that usually she use to make Melody, Reino and Louise laugh, to Melody, Ayaka is like their "Sun", because Ayaka always make people smile, her family run a bookstore, and her father is a teacher, that's why Reino is smart, she always eager to help people with their study. She's very strong and straightforward, and also she's very brave due to her energetic type, she learn many martial arts, from judo, karate, kendo and aikido, but, when she sad, she's very downheaded and don't want to talk to another people, she always want to alone when she was sad, and when she angry, she doesn't have a courage to expel her anger. When her friends get bullied, she always defend them due to her strength. History Meet Echo When Ayaka was running happily and she fell off, then, she get helped by someone to get up, Ayaka said thank you but she confused that nobody helped her, then, Echo shout down from the street and Ayaka shocked seeing Echo, because she never see a talking fairy. Then, Melody and Reino came toward Ayaka and Melody explained what happened, and Ayaka get used to it and she always make Echo laugh with her jokes. Become a Precure When an Evira showed up, Melody and Reino transformed in front of Ayaka, she was totally shocked not because of them become Precure, but because of the cute outfits they have, then, Cure Pitch and Cure Voice fight the Evira, and they lose and injuried deeply, then, because of the building feeling of Ayaka, her heartbeat get faster and she shocked, then, Echo called out her "Happiness Heart" inside, and when the heart came out, the Heart shine brightly and the atmosphere change, then, in front of her there is her Heart, when Ayaka try to hold it, the heart shine and become an Arpeggio Clappé and a Melody Compact, when that time Echo knew that Ayaka is a Precure, then, Echo tell Ayaka to transform into a Precure to help Cure Pitch and Cure Voice, then, Ayaka transformed into a Precure and she very excited because the cute outfit and accessories and she is very enthusiastic to help Cure Pitch and Cure Voice and defeat the Evira together. The Birth of Envress When the second set of Music Key is completed, Envress is born, and Ayaka is very happy because Envress is her partner, from that day, Ayaka always take Envress wherever they go and Envress is very happy because her partner is always spill out jokes every minute. Relationships Doriko Melody - Melody is one of Ayaka's best childhood friend, they always share time together, when the time they happy and when the time they sad, but when they angry, they always shouts at the same time, and Reino said "more often you fighting, the more closer you can be". Tomoko Reino - Ayaka seems to admire Reino due to her quiet and gentle, she always says many things that annoy Reino, but Reino didn't angry at all, when it comes to study, Ayaka always asks Reino things she didn't know. Hikari Louise - In front of Louise, Ayaka always want to act royalty and elegant, but, Louise always realize of her act, when she want to act royalty, Louise always taught her how to be an elegant person. Echo - Ayaka always spill out jokes to Echo that makes Echo laugh, Echo always want to jokes Ayaka but it didn't work, Ayaka always laugh even the jokes didn't funny. Envress - Envress seems to admire Ayaka, she is Envress partner though, she always laugh and smile together, and it seems Envress learn how to make jokes from Ayaka. Precure Cure Forte - Prequel "The Burning Volume! Cure Forte!" "燃えるの容積！キュアフォルテ！" "Moeru no Yōseki! Kyua Forute!" Cure Forte is Ayaka's Precure Alter Ego. She represents Strength. Transformation Ayaka needs Envress (Echo before Envress born) to summon her Arpeggio Clappé and her transformation device called Melody Compact with the incantation "Precure: Music Connect!". Attacks 'Purification Attacks' Burning Punch ' Fortissimo Punch is Cure Forte's main purification attack without any attack items, with the incantation "'Burn! Burning Punch!" . The upgraded version of Burning Punch is revealed in Episode 29. Fire Blaze ' Cure Forte's main finisher attack, with Envress and her new attack item called "Blazing Clervy " and Envress Clappé from Envress, she able to do this attack. 'Sunny Force ' Sunny Force is Cure Forte's second finisher attack, with the new weapon, "Cupid Arrow", a new "Forte Cupid Clappé" and a new attack items called "Summer Crystal Spinner", she able to do this attack. 'Burning Heart Force Is Cure Forte and Cure Pitch combined attack with their Cupid Arrow and the new "Arrow Clappé" that they get from Echo and Envress and their each Cure Season Spinner. Magical Music Requiem ' Is the group attack of the Cures with the weapon set "Cure Cupid", the new "Requiem Clappé" which they get from Muse, and the "Cure Season Spinner" set to activate the weapons. 'Rainbow Orchestra Evolution ' Is the group attack of the Cures with the Guardian Cures with a new weapon set called "Orchestra Shining Set" which each group get different version of weapon, as for Cure Forte, she get the "Orchestra Fléche" together with her groups, a new "Orchestra Clappé" and a new item of love called "Clover Crystal" which the main cures use to give the weapons power. 'Defensive Attacks Rigid Stone ' Rigid Stone is Cure Forte's main defensive attack without any attack items, with the incantation '"The Hard Ground! Rigid Stone!" . 'Supportive Attacks' Forte Spin . Cure Forte close up her feet and she spin and a fire wall appear surronding her, then, she stop spinning and she throw the fire before her. Forte Burning . Cure Forte throw her fist before her and still in that position, then, her fist become a fire fist and she release her fist and the fire become a shower of burning cannon. Forte Stomp . Cure Forte rise her right feet and her feet shine, then, she stomp her feet hardly and the shine energy absorbed to the ground and getting wider, and the enemy who struck by the shine fall off and knocked. Forte Fire Kick . Cure Forte do a handstand, then, her feet burning and she spin herself with straddling her feet, then, a fire storm came out from her spinning feet and the fire get wider distance creating a fire circle. Precure Harmony . Cure Forte charge both of her hands and she shoot her charged palms to the enemy, and the enemy fall off. Double Precure Harmony . The supportive attack which she use with Cure Piano. They charge their hands individually and they holding hands while they attack the enemy with their gripped hand and they shoot all the energy to the enemy and the enemy fall off. Flame Candle . Cure Forte open her arms and she click both of her hands and two flames come and create a candle shaped fire, then, she take the fire and shoot it to the enemy like a stick. Burning Sphere . Cure Forte summon a small energy ball and release it to the air, then, she give the ball a fire energy and the energy ball become a massive fireball, then, she jump to the air far away vertically and she kick the ball burning the enemy. Lava Spray . Cure Forte create a fire circle around her and she throw her hand before her with pose, then, she stomp the ground with her burning hand and massive amount of bursting lava sprout from the ground burn the enemy away. Items and Devices *'Melody Compact' - Ayaka use this device to transform into Precure, used along with Arpeggio Clappé. *'Cure Clappé' - Ayaka use this items for many available use, the Clappé that she use is: **'Cure ClappéArpeggio Clappé ' - Ayaka use this item to transform into Precure which she use with her compact. **'Creamy Clappé ' - Ayaka use this item to feed Envress which she set in her compact and produces milk coffee bottle. **'Sleepy Clappé ' - Ayaka use this item to put Envress into sleep which she set in her compact and produces a sleeping basket and a blanket, the atmosphere also change into a sunny day. **'Maily Clappé ' - Ayaka use this item to call each other's compact with voice mail which she set in her compact and she press the button in the middle which connect into the other's compact. **'Envress Clappé ' - Cure Forte use this item to activate her Blazing Clervy to do her attack "Fire Blaze". **'Forte Cupid Clappé ' - Cure Forte use this item to activate her Cupid Arrow to do her attack "Sunny Force". **'Arrow Clappé ' - Cure Forte use this item together with Cure Pitch to perform their combination attack "Burning Heart Force". **'Requiem Clappé ' - Cure Forte use this item together with the other Cures to do the group attack "Magical Music Requiem". **'Orchestra Clappé ' - Cure Forte use this item together with the other Cures to do the group attack "Rainbow Orchestra Evolution". *'Blazing Clervy ' - Cure Forte use this weapon to do her attack "Fire Blaze" which she activate with Envress Clappé. *'Cupid Arrow ' - Is the new separated weapon from the weapon set "Cure Cupid", Cure Forte use this weapon to do her attack "Sunny Force" which she activate with the new Forte Cupid Clappé and a new Summer Crystal Spinner. *'Orchestra Fléche' - Is the separated individual weapon from Orchestra Shining Set, Cure Forte use this weapon to do the group attack "Rainbow Orchestra Evolution" which she activate with the new Orchestra Clappé and a new Clover Crystal. *'Summer Crystal Spinner ' - Cure Forte use this to activate the Cupid Arrow to do the attack "Sunny Force" which she activate along with Forte Cupid Clappé. *'Clover Crystal ' - Cure Forte use this to activate the Orchestra Fléche by giving it light power to do the group attack "Rainbow Orchestra Evolution" which she activate along with Orchestra Clappé. *'Sunny Box' - Melody use this device to store Envress power source, "Flame Heart". Catchphrase *The Jokes of Cure Forte is never end, The Fire in my Heart will surpass your Dark Power! *The Flame in my Heart will burn down your worries! Etymology Murasaki Murasaki stands for "Purple", if separated "Mura" can also stands for "Village", and "Saki" stands for "Blooming", so, Murasaki can also stands for "Blooming Village". Ayaka Ayaka is a common Japanese girl name, it stands for "a Cheerful Summer", if separated, "Aya" means "Colorful" and "Ka" means "Or" in English. Category:Stubs Category:Precures Category:Music♪ Precure! Category:Music♪ Precure! Characters Category:Music♪ Precure! Cures